Final Fantasy 7: A young child's nightmare
by Nanakired
Summary: Nanakired the daughter of Nanaki get's thrown into a series of ivents begining with her father's death. What will she do when everything goes wrong
1. The Begining of the end

Final Fantasy 7:The Next Chapter DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN FF7 SQUARESOFT DOES HOWEVER THE CARECTERS I OWN ARE: NANAKIRED, LAREDO, SAYMUI, FORKANU, AND KOURIKOU  
  
500 years after the destruction of Sephiroth, a new challenge arises. Sending a young creature into a world, she would rather not be in.  
  
"Daddy!" Nanakired shouted and looked Franticly around for her father. She jumped back as more flames shout up from Cosmo Canyon. She looked at the burning Cosmo Canyon and saw a dark figure. The figure laughed and wings shot out from the creature's back. "I'll see you soon Nanakired" the creature said and flew up into the sky. "How do you know my name, who are you, and why did you do this!" Nanakired shouted then watched as the creature flew away. As soon as the creature was out of sight, the flames stopped. Nanakired ran up the stairs. Her father laid their fur melted away from his body. "Nanakired.my..dear..dear.daughter" Nanaki paused for a minute catching his breath. "You.must.stop.Saymui..." He paused again and looked up at his daughter. "Take.this.Nanakired." He gave her a necklace. "I lov-" He trailed off and closed his eyes. "Daddy?" Nanakired said "DADDY!!!!!!"  
  
A few Years later.. Saymui paced in his chambers his wings folded against his back. Kourikou looked up at his master not saying a word. Finally he spoke. "Master?" "What?!" Saymui Growled. Kourikou lowered his ears. "What is it that I'm supposed to get from Nanakired?" "YOU IMPICILE!!!" Saymui shouted. Kourikou backed up and his ears lowered. Saymui stalked closer to Kourikou. He growled and Kourikou decided to leave and not make his Master madder.  
  
Nanakired sighed to herself and looked at her reflection. She sighed and looked at the necklace around her neck. ~There has to be some reason my dad gave me this~ she thought to herself. Her tail twitched and she laid down. She looked about and yawned a bit. Her body tensed and her ears went up. She let out a low growl and stood. A creature walked out he looked like Nanakired a scar under his left and right eye. Nanakired looked at him. "Jame?" Nanakired said noticing that it was her friend. The one who she hadn't seen in years. Jame grinned and looked at Nanakired. "You've grown" Jame said and walked to her. Nanakired grinned. Well of course" she said and laughed. She smiled brightly as Jame nuzzled her. "How did you get out of Cosmo Canyon?" She asked "I was out walking when it happened and when I saw fire I ran back to there and saw you I stayed in the shadows" "That creature did you see him?" "The one who flew from Cosmo Canyon?" "Yes" "Yea" "Do you know who he is?" Nanakired asked her friend. "Yea his name is Saymui" "Why did he do that to Cosmo Canyon?" "Because he was looking for that necklace" Jame said pointing his paw at Nanakired's necklace. Nanakired looked at Jame and blinked "Why?" "Because it has special powers little one" Jame said. Nanakired looked up at Jame as the sky began to darken. A dark figure was standing on a cliff as another dark figure appeared behind Jame and Nankired. The one upon the cliff laughed and looked down at Nanakired. "So we meet again" the figure said and hoped off the cliff landing in front of the two. "Saymui" Jame growled then he, herded Kourikou laugh and Nanakired gasped. "Korikou" he said Nanakired backed up into Saymui. Saymui laughed and hoped in front of Nanakired were Korikou was he growled and begain to walk toward Nanakired. "Give me that necklace,"  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry I keep reposting this I'm trying to get this right please reviw this and tell me what you think 


	2. The First battle

Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own ff7 and all that of and something else I need to say Me and a friend of mine own Forkanu Saymui Korikou and Nanaki (Nanaki's other daughter introduced in this chapter I'll call her Ki)) and I also own Nanakired and Jame those are all mine no one can take them from me!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saymui laughed and hoped in front of Nanakired were Korikou was he growled and began to walk toward Nanakired.  
  
"Give me that necklace,".....  
  
"Never!" Nanakired growled. Saymui laughed darkly and walked closer to Nanakired. Jame hoped in front of Nanakired and growled at Saymui  
  
"Stay away from her!" he snarled  
  
"Temper, Temper" Saymui growled Korikou grinned watching his master.  
  
"Let me handle him master" Korikou said. Saymui looked at Korikou and grinned then stepped back. Korikou grinned and lunged at Jame. As Korikou lunged at Jame Saymui hoped up and grasped Nanakired by the scruff of her neck.  
  
"Let me go!" she shouted.  
  
"Nanakired!" Jame shouted then got swiped by Korikou's paw. Saymui lauphed and flew up higher  
  
"Let me go you.you vile beast!" Nanakired shouted  
  
"As you wish" Saymui said and dropped Nanakired. Jame watched and swiped at Korikou then jumped up and caught Nanakired.  
  
"Are you ok little one?" Jame said, Nanakired nodded and looked up  
  
"Let's go Korikou" Saymui said Korikou growled then ran after his master.  
  
"That was close" Jame said and licked Nanakired's face  
  
"Jame I'm scared" Nanakired said and looked up at Jame.  
  
  
  
Jame sat by a stream and watched Nanakired play with a butterfly he smiled to himself and kept watching her. She had been through so much in her young life. He sighed and watched as she tripped and rolled over her paws and landed under his nose.  
  
"Those butterflies are viscous" Nanakired said and giggled. Jame smiled and lifted Nanakired up and tossed her on his back. She smiled and curled up on his back and yawned. "Jame?"  
  
"Huh?" he said.  
  
"Do you think that we'll be ok?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jame asked.  
  
"With Saymui and that stuff." Jame shook his head  
  
"Of course we will be ok," He said. She yawned and looked down at Jame then fell asleep. Jame turned his head to look at her and smiled then laid down and fell asleep himself.  
  
Jame awoke a while after Nanakired was now under his chin and curled In a ball she was sleeping soundly and her tail was moving slowly. Jame smiled and took a drink from the stream. His ears perked up and he turned around seeing another of there kind standing there. She was standing by Nanakired. Jame blinked then looked at her.  
  
"Ki?" he said in disbelief.  
  
"Hello JimmyJame" Ki said.  
  
"Call me Jame now Ki" Jame said. "I can't believe you're still alive."  
  
"Well I am, I am one of the daughters of Nanaki the mighty warrior and protector of Cosmo Canyon" Ki smiled and looked at the sleeping Nanakired. "She's grown a lot"  
  
"That she has" Jame said with a smile. Nanakired woke up and blinked sleepily. She turned her gaze on Ki.  
  
"Who are you?" she said (A/N: Ki left when Nanakired was only a few days old so Nanakired doesn't rember her) 


End file.
